


Conditional love

by AvaDiablo



Series: Finding boundaries, crossing lines [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Matsumiya - Freeform, Oral Sex, Threesome, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun and Nino confess - kind of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditional love

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe where Ohno has two lovers; Nino 'who was first' and Jun. Jun moved in with the two original lovers quite recently. Series is not in chronological order (yet)
> 
> Not beta read - will mend it on the go - my apologies.

"Okaeri," sounded Nino's voice from the couch in the living room as Jun opened the door from the genkan. He honestly hadn't thought anyone was still up since it was approaching almost two in the morning.  
"Tadaima," Jun replied, frowning as Nino didn't only put his controller down, but actually - and very uncharacteristic - turned off the console and TV.  
"Hungry?" he informed as he got up from the couch to take the backpack Jun was still carrying over one shoulder. Jun simply nodded watching a bit stunned as Nino put his stuff away and led the way to the dinning area of the loft. Since it was originally a studio apartment, there was a definite lack of wall. They had improvised areas with the use of different coloured rugs marking each area. The only room which existed were the bathroom and the bedroom. The kitchen was spacious, but was also a part of the open living room. Nino took a plate from the fridge and showed it to Jun.  
"We cooked today," he said with a smug face, "Pasta Carbonara - I forgot which one - but all from scratch - well the sauce anyway. We bough the pasta in the store obviously." Jun looked at it sceptical, but smiled anyway glancing up at Nino.  
"Looks great. Can't wait to taste it." Jun hoped he sounded appreciative. He didn't really think highly of the dinners put together by either one. He was usually the one doing the cooking and he preferred to feed the rest of them with at least something that was edible and nutritious. But they cooked because he was working late, and that in itself was really nice, of course. 

Nino put it in the microwave and set the timer before returning to Jun and massaging his shoulders.  
"We figured you might appreciate a home cooked meal. You've been working hard lately and thus we ventured out to make you something." Jun let him talk, not able to really respond to the weirdness of Nino's behaviour. He had known the guy for over six months; six months of which they had actually lived together and never had Nino been this... friendly with him. But the second he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, ignoring the caution his brain issued, Nino's hands slipped around his throat.  
"Ne, Jun," Nino breathed into his ear with a low hushed voice, "who is Aiba Masaki?" Jun froze on the spot and Nino's fingers tightened as Nino continued dropping his bombshell, "You could imagine our surprise when we received a phone call from him. Well, he left a message on the answering machine as we were busy cooking your food. He was telling us how much fun he had on your date tonight." The fingers tightened a little more, making Jun fear Nino might actually want to try and kill him on the spot. The microwave pinged but he didn't go and get his food. Instead he leaned in again to whisper in his ear. "Did you have fun too, Jun? Did you have fun on your date tonight?" 

Jun didn't know how to answer that. Knowing that answering was getting him in trouble as well as not answering. The fact that he was found out was equally unnerving and a relief. But he kind of wished Nino had chosen another moment to confront him with it. He'd rather had that it wasn't Nino who confronted him with it at all. As he pondered the thought Nino almost slammed the plate in front of him, making him jump in his chair. He hadn't noticed Nino had even turned around the get it.  
"I don't think you deserve this kind of attention. But here, eat!" Silver wear was handed to him and for a moment Jun was lost, not knowing what to do nor what Nino expected him to do. But as Nino remained calmly by his side Jun dug in. The reheated pasta was over cooked and the sauce looked a little off, but as it was cooked for him especially he took a bite, and another. Just when he decided he should at least praise the food Nino slammed both fists on the table making his plate jump and Jun too.  
"How could you?! After everything we discussed! How could you do this?!" Nino's angry tone, the powerful hurt and loathing in his eyes as they were near face to face was quite unsettling. He and Nino fought - a lot - but never had he even seen the actual hate Nino now seem to feel for him.  
"Nino!" sounded Ohno's voice in the silence which followed the young man's outburst, "Don't." It was a simple command. Issued by their common lover, the one who bound the two younger men together in this house. "This has nothing to do with you. Go to bed. You have work in the morning." He sounded sleep-ridden and matter of factly, but his eyes were alert not missing the tension between the two. Nino was sizing the older one up, determining if he could win an argument against him. What ever was conveyed between the two was lost on Jun, but Nino huffed somewhere a long the line, not looking pleased at all.  
"This isn't over!" he hissed against Jun who still hadn't moved and looked even more mortified by his words.  
"Yes it is," Ohno countered overhearing, "Apologise to him." Jun looked up at this ready to apologise when Nino shook his head in deviance.  
"No way! He cheated on us! I'm done! Fuck this shit!" He walked away and slammed the bedroom door shut for good measurement leaving Ohno and Jun in the living room. 

"I'm sorry," Jun began again looking away.  
"For what?" Ohno watched him lazily as he strolled over and took some pasta from Jun's plate, put it in his own mouth and licked his fingers clean. Jun watched in awe to the sight of it and fell back in confusion. What did he mean by 'for what'?  
"For seeing someone?" He didn't want to pose it as a question, but it came out that way. Because in all honesty he didn't know what he was supposed to say. He didn't exactly cheat either, not exactly. But the situation was tough to figure out even after half a year he was still either too cautious or crossing unwritten rules.  
"You think Nino is upset because you are seeing someone? Or do you think I am?" The counter question was calmly stated as Ohno took up a chair next to him and took the fork to fill it and bring it to Jun's mouth. "It will get cold if you don't eat it," he mumbled with half a smile. Jun stared at the fork feeling tears burn for a reason he couldn't grasp. Ohno looked as easy-going as he always did.  
"Aren't you?" Jun questioned to which Ohno shook his head.  
"I'm pretty sure that's not what is bothering Nino about you seeing someone. I know it's not bothering me that you extent your interest into another. That's your business." As he spoke he fed Jun two bites of pasta. With Jun's mind occupied his mouth opened automatically when he was presented with the food.  
"Then I don't know what's going on here," mumbled Jun more to himself than to Ohno.  
"You don't? Then I'll remind you. Before you moved in here with Nino and me, didn't we have a discussion about being honest?" He looked Jun in the eyes, his voice neutral, inquiring.  
"Wasn't that - That was because..."  
"It's a rule. You're young, you want to explore - I get that. But it had been better for you to tell us up front you had an interest in this Aiba person instead of lying about it and saying you had to work late. It gives the impression you don't trust us enough to deal with the fact you have other needs to be met, or that we don't mean enough to you to know what you are up to." There was a lingering glance in the older man's eyes as they crossed stares. Even though Ohno talked in this calm fashion there was a glint of hurt in his eyes. A different kind then the one he had seen briefly in Nino's.  
"I didn't want to upset anyone," Jun said, not trying to defend himself. Honestly, he still was getting used to the whole 'living together with two lovers situation' in combination with being dead honest in what you wanted or was feeling. Ohno and Nino spoke sometimes casually about jealousy, interests in the bedroom and dating outside of their relationship. Nino didn't involve Jun in those discussions, and Ohno didn't discuss these with Jun simply because he was content as things were right now.  
"Well, that backfired, didn't it? That's why we want honesty - it prevents situations like these." Ohno watched him a little before getting up. "But it's too late to get into this right now. I sound like your father, and that's the last thing I want to do. I'm heading to bed. Are you coming?"  
"Isn't it better if I spend the night on the couch? Nino probably -"  
"Don't you dare run away from this, Matsumoto Jun! This is your own fault - at least own up to it!" Nino's voice sounded muffled and still angry through the bedroom door, indicating he had been eavesdropping on them. 

Jun had insisted on finishing the almost cold pasta and Ohno left him too it. In the quiet living room Jun tried to gather the courage to come to the bedroom. He was stalling in the hopes Nino and he would fall asleep. Of course in the case of Ohno that wasn't hard, he could fall asleep anywhere he desired. But if Nino willed himself to stay awake he would be. So even after stalling for a little more than ten minutes, Jun knew it didn't matter much. If Nino wanted to be awake, he would be. But Jun didn't feel like repeating the talk he just had with Ohno. And it wasn't really as if he was cheating. Not really anyway.  
He sighed as he entered the bedroom softly opening and closing the door. Ohno had left the small lamp on his night stand on and Jun got undressed before turning it off after slipping underneath the covers. Nino and Ohno were facing each other; Jun crawled against Ohno's back and silence - except for their breathing - filled the room. 

"Jun should lie in the middle," Nino's voice suddenly sounded and before Jun could react, Ohno already rolled around to switch places with him.  
"Wait, what, why?"  
"What does it matter?" Ohno breathed in his hair, snuggling closer against his back, his hand placed on his hipbone, warm and confident. But Jun was confused as he stared in the dark where Nino lay. It wasn't weird to be in the middle per say, but usually he was facing Ohno. After all Ohno was the one he fell in love with. Nino just came attached with him, since Nino 'belonged' to Ohno first as Nino always claimed the difference between himself and Jun. He and Nino tolerated each other.  
Jun tried to relax, leaning into the warmth that was Ohno, closing his eyes, willing himself to hurry up and fall asleep already and simultaneously keep a distance between Nino and himself. But his mind wasn't easily persuaded to do so. It kind of was unsettling that Ohno wasn't even mad at him for seeing someone on the side. Not that is was all that serious. Aiba was cute and cheery, where Nino was mischievous and daring and Ohno was sweet and considerate. It was more that they were hurt by him not telling about this new friend and that felt -  
"Open your eyes," Nino suddenly broke his train of thought. As Jun did, Nino traced his fingers along the lines of Jun's jaw line. The touch gentle in nature. He ran his fingers over his face, his brows and eyes, down over his lips neck and back up again. Even in the relative dark Nino now lay so close he could feel his breath on his face and see the shine in his eyes. Nino's hand crept underneath Jun's face as the other kept tracing as he lay and stared into Jun's eyes. There was something urgent in the touch he couldn't place. His fingers moved from his face over his shoulders and arms, over his torso. And even though Jun couldn't tell what was going on in the mind of the other, he felt goose bumps prickling in the wake of Nino's touch. It was pleasant, but also weird. Sure they've slept together, but usually when Ohno was in the mix. Never once had they fooled around on their own, like Nino was doing now while Ohno was asleep.  
But the touching wasn't enough as Nino sought his lips in an open mouthed kiss. Nino's hand laced itself within the strands of his hair pulling him closer. Where the touch had been urgent, this kiss was nothing short of desperate. The pressure of how his mouth moved against Jun's made him shiver and reach out as Nino deepened the kiss, seeking and finding Jun's tongue in the combined heat, clinging to him. Jun kissed him back, wanting to express how sorry he was for upsetting the other. Nino pressed Jun's lower body to his, to show his state of arousal, making Jun almost moan in the process as their half hard shafts rubbed against each other.  
"Does he kiss you this way?" whispered Nino against his mouth as he kept claiming Jun's preventing him from answering, "Does he?"

Jun struggled to get free, rolled Nino onto his back and kept him there as his gripped his wrists and held them along side his head.  
"Unfair," the youngest hissed as he stared down. Nino didn't even fight back. His urgency and desperation had all but faded leaving in their wake a vulnerability Jun hadn't seen before.  
"You don't love me, do you? You only love him." The question was more of a statement. Jun rolled away from him and sat up in bed pulling most of the blankets with him. The cold woke Ohno who looked sleepily from one lover to the other. Nino who lay with his arm covering his eyes and Jun who sat straight up with his back turned looking miserable.  
Jun wondered if Nino was right. They tolerated each other at the most; they bickered like brothers according to Ohno; they fought for attention and tried to out do each other. But Nino wasn't just a pain in the ass; he was reliable and solid. He had an uncanny sense to know what was wrong and Jun did rely on his honest opinion. He was sweet and caring, protective - even of Jun.  
Jun felt his heart swell. He had enough memories of Nino going out of his way to do something great for him. And he spend many times waiting up to make sure Nino ate after his late night shifts. How could Nino think he wasn't loved by him? Ohno lifted himself up on one arm, stretching the other to console Jun when the younger turned to Nino. "How can you say that? No, how could you even think that I don't love you? You think I spend the last half year sharing your bed, your house and your lover if I didn't feel anything for you?"

Ohno pulled his arm back. Jun didn't seem to have noticed he was even awake. He lay back down, trying to cover himself up unnoticed, letting what ever was going on between the two play out on its own. But Nino didn't respond and it irritated Jun to no end that he was the one opening up. But truth was as Nino's question played over and over in his head that Nino wasn't asking him. He was right in his initial thought that it sounded like a statement. And not one he had figured out before now, now he thought about it. Jun crawled back to his previous position and pulling the blankets back, for Ohno was eternally grateful. Leaning on his elbows he stared down at Nino who still lay still and quiet with his arm covering his eyes.  
"A moment ago you asked me to look at you, Kazu. Will you look at me now?" His voice sounded soft, almost curious. His hands played with the strands of hair on Nino's pillow as he waited for Nino to comply on his own, if he ever would. With his luck Nino could have fallen asleep. The irregular breathing and swallowing let him know Nino was fully awake, fighting his own battle. Jun nuzzled with his nose against his arm. "Kazu... Please, look at me."  
"You've never called me Kazu before," Nino mused out loud; his voice unnatural soft and broken like he hesitated if speaking up was wise. He didn't lift his arm though.  
"You never told me you like would like it if I called you that. Would you like it if I called you that?" The Nino he knew what have a sassy comeback, all he got now was a half-hearted shrug. Jun sighed leaning his forehead against Nino's arm. "Nino," his name no more then a breath as Jun tried to figure out how to get him to talk to him. Lying on top of him he was well aware of the heat creeping between them, the heat flushing his cheeks as he rubbed his nose against Nino's cheeks; his lips touching his skin. They had sex all the time, but would it be different now that he admitted there was more between them than occasional lust? He pressed his lips to the other's; gentle; almost shyly. He had honestly not expected Nino to answer that kiss on the spot. If Jun would have to describe it, he'd say it was bittersweet tasting. The slow movements of their lips together, their tongues meeting dancing around each other as if they'd never met before. There wasn't the usual fight for dominance they had when they kissed. There was no sense of misplaced obligation to do so. This was something real and tangible between them which had the power to break his heart if he let it. How was it possible that he had never felt this way before now? 

He glanced over at Ohno who lay sound asleep next to them. Would it be okay to continue with him unaware of what was going on right now? Nino took that decision for him, pulling him close moving his lips and tongue down his neck, sucking lightly.  
"Just let him sleep. He'll know in the morning any way." The words were warm against his skin, causing a rush of heat deliciously spreading through his core as Nino ran his hand along his spine. The other cupped his face as he stared down. Finally he had removed that blasted arm. Nuzzling against his nose for a bit teasing him with almost kisses Jun tasted the salty wetness left by stray tears which were hastily wiped away. Jun being Jun wanted to make sure the other was feeling okay. Feeling bound to ask, and silly for wanting to do so they stared at each other. It was sometime hard to read Nino, but here in the dark it was near impossible. As if Nino knew the exact moment Jun was going to say something, he moved his fingers to Jun's lips to prevent it.  
"Don't. Don't mess it up by saying something." His thumb stroke over Jun's lower lip and Jun opened his mouth to lick around it with his tongue.  
"Kazu..." The name sounded something between a murmur and moan as Nino pulled his head closer, losing his fingers in the strands of Jun's hair.  
"Just ... Kiss me." His voice sounded small and somehow demanding. It was different from what Jun was used to, different from the other kisses, even if this one was just a bittersweet in nature as the previous one was. Nino's fingertips drew patterns on his skin, gentle caresses on his back, lingering on his sides, creeping their way in between their bodies. Jun moved by the touch, slightly ticklish, smiling against Nino's mouth making some room for his hand. Leaning slightly on his hands Jun moved his attention from Nino's luscious mouth to his neck and collar bones treating the soft skin to endless nibbled kisses and breathless licks as he moved his mouth from one place to the next. As Nino's fingers crept lower, so did Jun, keeping out of reach what Nino was looking for. He moved his mouth and tongue to count every rib in Nino's body, whose breath started hitching with the sheer amount of sensitive spots he found and lavished under his attention. Jun's nibbles turned to half hard bites finding the other more then receptive of them as his teeth and mouth to grazed over his nipples, sucking hard and lapping his tongue around them making Nino's breath hitch and hissed. 

As Jun moved down enticing Nino to vocalise his desire there was nothing left to do for the other then thread his fingers through Jun's hair pushing him lower still. Licking just underneath the waste band of Nino's pyjama slacks and briefs. He moved his mouth over the cloth effortless finding what he was looking for, rubbing his nose against the bulge breathing through the clothes. Trouble was that giving Nino head was mainly happening in the same fashion every time; it was quick and brutal, with Nino's hands in his hair like they where now, he often didn't let Jun escape the onslaught that was awaiting his throat. Surely it would be different now, Jun reasoned, moving his hands to lower the slacks and briefs. And normally he wouldn't have thought of taking them all the way off like he was doing now. He was even more surprised that Nino let go of his grip in his hair to let it happen, welcoming his head back, moving his fingers through the dark strands as Jun licked and teased his way up the inner thighs. He would have gotten lost in the action if it wasn't for the lingering fear of Nino forcing himself into the back of his throat.  
"Jun," murmured Nino pulling softly noticing some of the conflict in that uncanny way of his, though Jun was too distracted to notice the half hidden concern in the other's voice. For the sake of honesty Jun reasoned with himself as he lapped slowly around and sucked on Nino's balls before trailing up the hard hot shaft that was Nino's dick. He stopped just before reaching the tip, blowing his hot breath on it as he exhaled. Nino's fingers tightened in between his locks, almost painfully so. Nino's breathing was erratic at best.  
"Nino," Jun whispered not knowing how to voice his concern, "You won't just ... shove it in there... right?" Well, that was one way of putting it and killing the mood, Jun thought hearing his voice feeling everything but brave, for lack of a better word. Over time he had learned how to handle himself in accommodating Nino, but it was not really fun and usually cooled any arousal he had been feeling dreading when it was expected of him.  
"I'll be gentle if you are," came Nino's breathily reply with a bit of old snark in his voice. It made Jun smirk and feel at ease. He kissed the Nino's lower abdomen and deliberately skipped his cock, just pushing it aside with his cheek as he licked the skin underneath.  
"I'm always gentle," Jun countered daring Nino to reply.  
"I've got your marks of love all over my body," Nino moaned in between breaths when Jun found a spot that was sensitive, "Not so gentle - Ah!" Comforted by the banter Jun swiped his tongue around the leaking tip, lapping him into his mouth sucking gentle as he had said. After a few seconds Nino already got restless. "Harder," commanded Nino, moving his fingers anxiously through Jun's hair. He felt the almost pressure of pushing him down. "Jun...please..."  
Jun hummed, taking him in whole as far as he could stand on his own. His fingers teased the base, gripping tightly and jerking as he sucked. His other hand played with his sack, teasing the skin between his ass and balls, fingering lightly around his hole. Nino moved, Jun's mouth hot around him, slicking his dick as he sucked him off. He tried his best not to push Jun down and fuck himself senseless in that how cave of his. Truth was; he didn't want to feel this lust, this combination of adoration and desire he felt for the younger one. If he did it himself, he could ignore the loving attention he was now receiving. He didn't want to become obsessed with Jun, didn't want his love out of fear Jun might leave some day. 

But those reasonings were lost on him now. All that nearly consumed him was Jun slick mouth around his penis, moist fingers around his base and ass. Pressure was building fast, more rapid then usual, as he stammered Jun's name, trying to warning. For all pretence and purpose, Jun was fully enjoying himself giving head to Nino, deep-throating him. He heard the edge in Nino's voice moaning his name between gasps of air, felt the grip in his hair tighten and the push against his head becoming stronger. He tried to resist it, feeling the grip loosen before getting more demanding. Jun moaned sweetly, imagining Nino losing his mind between doing what he normally did and doing what Jun had asked. Jun was amused as he noticed how he was losing that battle, meaning Jun also knew what would happen in a short moment if he didn't stop. But this was the first time he'd seen Nino come undone, voicing his name in an endless string of muttered whispers. The push with Nino fucking into his mouth was no surprise and he lasted no more than four or five jerked movements deep down his throat as he came. Nino released Jun the instant he was done as if he had burned himself with fire. He lay there panting as Jun gave the last attentions to the over sensitive member, seeing Nino squirm away a little. He came back up, raining soft kisses across the other's stomach and chest.

Nino was silently catching his breath as Jun lay beside him on his stomach; hand on Nino's chest gently flicking his fingers over one of his nipples. He felt a bit uneasy, still hard from watching Nino, not at all fazed by the outcome.  
"I-" Nino started to apologise.  
"Ah!" countered Jun knowing what was coming "Please. Don't. It was fun, right?" Nino huffed.  
"Fun? Try mind blowing. If I had known I would've confessed sooner." Jun smiled. Nino hadn't confessed in so many words. Jun had confessed. But, whatever. He wasn't going to ruin the mood between them by some technicality. Nino moved to his side, watching Jun. "Kiss me." Jun frowned. Nino just came in his mouth. He didn't want to kiss anyone before brushing his teeth. But he felt to tired to venture out to the bathroom.  
"I can wait if that's your intent," Jun offered lazily, "You have work in like two hours."  
"Shut up, and don't remind me. I don't want to get you off. But kiss me any way." Nino moved closer, pressing his mouths to Jun, asking immediate access to his mouth by licking and biting his lips. When Jun parted his lips, Nino went in full attack, rubbing his tongue against his, dominantly sucking on it; tasting himself. Even if Nino didn't want to repay the offered attentions, the way this kiss was going it told Jun's brain a whole other story. The kiss ended slowly, leaving Jun hard and leaking and Nino nearly asleep.

Nino snuggled closer and Jun uttered a soft laugh. The comedy factor in this situation was funny, albeit a bit tragic . He turned on his back staring at the ceiling, rubbing himself through his pants.  
"Want some help with that?" Ohno's voice wasn't even that much of a surprise.  
"I'm good," Jun mumbled, "Go back to sleep."  
"Wasn't sleeping with all that was going on beside me," Ohno replied sounding anything but fully awake. He moved closer to Jun, moving his hand across Jun's chest letting his fingers play with the skin on his shoulder and the nape of his neck; Jun's skin prickled causing goose bumps to run down his arms. Ohno was lying close with his lips to his ear. He licked and bit in Jun's lobe, tugging on it a bit. "Are you sure you don't want any help?" Jun smiled feeling the hot breath of his lover as he spoke.  
"This is fine," he answered truthfully as his hand disappeared underneath his clothes. He could feel Ohno smile below his ear. He pressed soft kisses on a sensitive spot he knew his younger lover had there. Lying close together, listening to Ohno's voice and the things he whispered into his ear, made him feel hot and desired. And Ohno just love to tell him how he felt when he saw Jun dance on stage for the very first time.

"I don't get why you are up!" Nino complained gathering his stuff for his early shift. Ohno leaned his head on the dining room table. He had been banging it slightly in annoyance since they ended breakfast; he thought things would finally be normal between the two young guys - he was sorely mistaken. Now he had passed out from lack of sleep. Jun was hovering in the kitchen, cleaning up after breakfast.  
"Geez, didn't you get up on the wrong side of the bed." Jun muttered. Nino gave him a hard look in return.  
"Fuck you, Matsumoto."  
"No thanks. Been there, done that!" was the immediate reply, not gratifying Nino to have the last word.  
"I just wanted to spend a quiet morning, without all this nonsense." With nonsense he meant the breakfast Jun whipped up while Nino had been in the shower. Jun walked around the counter handing Nino a bento he had prepared, which Nino took quietly and pushed or rather stuffed into his messenger bag. Jun looked a bit troubled.  
"Things won't get weird between us now, right, Kazu?" Nino fixed him with a condemning look at the shorter use of his first name.  
"If you think for one second anything has changed, think again. I'm still gonna fight you for his attention, for his favour. He's mine! And I'll do everything to keep it that way." Jun nodded, not knowing if he should be glad or not.  
"Right."  
He almost missed the smirk Nino gave him before pressing a soft kiss on his lips.  
"This. Changes. Nothing," Nino claimed softly, walking away; he didn't even offer the standard greeting that he was going. He just left Jun with a flustered smile in the middle of the room, touching his lips in wonder.


End file.
